Remembering the Storm
by Allanna Stone
Summary: After telling Gordan that she witnessed the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne, Selina is sent to live with Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth as a part of witness protection service.
1. Chapter 1

**Remembering the Storm**

**I do not own Gotham.**

**SUMMARY:**

**After telling Gordan that she witnessed the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne, Selena is sent to live with Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth as a part of witness protection service.**

Selena stepped out of the Mercedes Bentz, ignoring Alfred's offered hand and stared at Wayne manor. The estate was bigger then she'd expected- but then again she had been keeping watch over the boy- Bruce. He had her curiosity locked up in a box that only he had the key to and as a result, she wanted to know more about him.

"Miss Selena?"

She shook herself and followed the kindly butler inside, where he mouth dropped at the rich furnishing and fine woodwork finishing.

"Alfred?"

Selena didn't even jump at the voice which called out from behind her. She turned her head and felt her heart leap as the boy- _Bruce_\- came from another room, with a shy smile on his face.

"Ah, there you are, Master Bruce, I was beginning to think that you caught that dreadful Ebola virus that has been going around," the butler chuckled. Bruce just ignored the older man's teasing and stuck out his hand for Selena to shake.

"I'm Bruce, Bruce Wayne," he introduced himself with a sad twinkle in his eyes.

"Call me Kat," was all that she said with a tight and firm handshake before returning to staring about the manor with wonder.

"Master Bruce, would it be alright with you if I placed Miss Selena in the bedroom next to yours?" the butler asked his young charge, already knowing what the answer would be.

"That's fine," he told his guardian, watching as Selena walked over to a cabinet with miniature eggs figurines lock up inside.

"Wow…" she whistled.

"My mom collected copies of _Fabergé eggs,_" Bruce explained to her.

"I like that one," Selena pointed out a pretty egg with miniature pink roses with green leaves with covered the egg in diamond shaped patterns.

"That's the Rose Trellis egg," Bruce explained.

"My mother loved pink roses," Selena said dreamily. "She had a garden out back and every spring and summer it would explode with pretty pink roses…"

She realized what she was saying and clammed up, refusing to look Bruce in the eye.

Bruce watched the confusing you girl in front of him with questions banging around in his head. To be completely honest, he didn't know what to expect when Alfred drove up to Wayne manor with Selena Kyle. He half expected a scared little girl, not this mysterious girl who reminded him of a cat with her feline grace and silent way she moved about.

"Which one is your favorite?" she suddenly asked him.

"That one- it's called 'The Hen with the Sapphire Pendant'," he answered her with a bright smile, one that Selena couldn't help but return. She peeked at the gold egg, which stood on a small tripod pedestal with chased lion paw feet.

"Where's the sapphire?" she asked.

"I'll show you." Bruce took a key from his pocket and opened the cabinet, reaching inside to carefully pick up the egg and wind a tiny key on the bottom. The egg opened and the shell parted to show off a tiny hen made entirely of sapphires, which Selena realized was a necklace.

"Mother wore it whenever it would snow," Bruce told her with a small smile, placing the trinket back into it's place on the shelf before picking up Selena's favorite and winding the key at the bottom of it.

"Here, hold it," he told her. Selena gingerly took the fragile artifact and gasped as the shell opened to reveal a diamond necklace and a tiny cameo, also made of diamonds.

"Wow…" Selena breathed, inspecting the work of art. "It's so beautiful."

"Thanks," Bruce told her, watching as she carefully placed the egg back into its place on the shelf and stepping back as Bruce locked up the cabinet.

Selena stuffed her hands into the pockets of her ratty hoodie and stood there awkwardly as Bruce shifted from foot to foot.

Alfred appeared just then.

"How does an early dinner sound, Master Bruce, Miss Selena?" he asked.

"Sounds good," Bruce told his guardian to which Selena's stomach rumbled loudly. "Not to be rude but when was the last time you ate anything?"

Selena shrugged, suddenly shy.

"I'll cook tonight- how does burger and fries sound, Selena?" Bruce asked, leading her into a small dining room with a spacious kitchen attached.

"Yum," she answered, watching as the orphan went into the kitchen and started to pull stuff from the pantry and freezer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remembering the Storm**

**I do not own Gotham.**

**SUMMARY:**

**After telling Gordan that she witnessed the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne, Selena is sent to live with Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth as a part of witness protection service.**

Selina wolfed down three burgers and half a pan of fries, not caring if her manners were atrocious. All she cared about was getting food into her empty belly.

Bruce and Alfred didn't say anything to the thirteen year old girl as she ate, instead choosing to eat their own plates empty.

"That was good," she finally stated with a lazy grin after pushing her plate away and leaning back in her chair.

"Want some more? I made a dozen burgers in case you wanted more," Bruce offered, standing to take her plate into the kitchen.

"Nah, I'm good- you make a fine chef!" she smiled up at him.

"Thanks, my mom taught me every trick in the book when it comes to cooking and baking…" Bruce trailed off with a sad look in his eyes as he took the plates into the kitchen.

The girl looked at the grainwork in the table awkwardly as Alfred cleared his throat.

"Would you like me to show you to your room, Miss Selina?" the butler asked her kindly as she stood.

"I'll do it, besides, it's about time for me to retire for the night anyways," Bruce told him before she could open her mouth. "Come on Kat, we can watch a movie in the upstairs den until we fall asleep."

"What movies do you have?" Selina asked as she followed Bruce up the stairs and down a hallway.

"All kinds- mom like romance and adventure, dad liked horror and mysteries." The sad look was in Bruce's eyes and he looked down.

"And you?" Selina jumped in. "What kind of movies do you like?"

"Action- I'm really Marvel," he answered. "What about you?"

"Never seen one," she shrugged.

"Never?" Bruce looked at her with a flabbergasted look on his face.

"I never had the money," Selina told him.

Bruce looked away with shame reddening his face.

"Here's the hall bathroom if you want to shower," he told her, changing the subject quickly. "I'll find you something to wear until you get more clothes, okay?"

"Thanks," Selina smiled at him.

"There's a bathroom in my room- the den is at the end of the hallway," he told her. "We'll meet up there after we're finished getting ready for the night, okay?"

Selina was halfway through showering when she heard the bathroom door open. She poked her head out from the stall and saw Bruce placing folded clothes onto the toilet, his back to her the entire time before vanishing out the door.

_What a strange boy_, she thought, remembering the men on the street who would ravish a girl's body if it showed enough skin. But then again, Bruce wasn't from the gutters like herself had been.

She dried off and slipped into an oversized shirt and some knit pants that must've been too small for Bruce and heading over to the den. When she entered, she saw Bruce standing with his back to her, staring at the wall stuffed with shelves of DVDs.

Suddenly feeling mischievous, Selina snunk up before him and tickled his ribcage, biting back a laugh as he yelped loudly.

"Did I hear a scream?" Alfred asked, appearing with a bowl of popcorn and two soft drinks.

"No, it was a yelp," Bruce muttered, throwing a glare at Selina, which she dodged with a smirk. "I selected a few movies- you choose which ones you want to watch Kat."


	3. Chapter 3

**Remembering the Storm**

**I do not own Gotham.**

**SUMMARY:**

**After telling Gordan that she witnessed the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne, Selena is sent to live with Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth as a part of witness protection service.**

Selina woke up in the middle of the night with a start. What had woken her?

Then she heard it.

Whimpers coming from the bedroom next to hers.

She swung her legs out of bed and stepped out into the hallway, where the cries only got louder. She followed them into Bruce's room, where the young boy was thrashing in his bed.

"Bruce?" she half whispered, half called out as she crept over to his bed to shake him awake. But just as she touched his shoulder, his fist pumped up, knocking her square on the jaw. With a startled screech, she went down.

Selina's scream was loud enough to wake Bruce up.

"Kat?" he asked sleepily before putting two and two together.

"Having a nightmare?" she asked dryly, perching herself at the foot of his bed, his hand itching to inspect the bruise she'd have by morning's dawning.

"I was," he confessed before switching on the bedside lamp and taking her head in his hands to inspect the damage he inflicted upon her. Selina forced herself not to flinch at his touch and instead found a faint freckle on his cheek to stare at. "Kat, I'm so-"

"Don't say it," she warned him. "I'd gotten worse that a little bruise."

"Like what?" he asked her softly, her face still in his hands.

Selina turned her face away from him.

"I don't want to talk about it, the past is in the past," she mumbled before yawning.

"Why don't you sleep in here with me?" Bruce asked her, to which she nodded, rubbing her eyes with one hand as she stretched out on the bed next to Bruce.

"Wanna play twenty questions?" she asked him once the room was dark again. "I'll start. What's your favorite color?"

"Green," answered Bruce. Selina could hear the smile in his voice. "Yours?"

"I like purple best," she answered.

"Noted," Bruce commented, pretending to scribble it down on his hand. Selina swatted at him and giggled. "Okay, favorite animal?"

"Cats," she purred.

"Dolphins for me," he told her.

"Favorite mythical creature?" They continued the game until both Selina and Bruce drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Remembering the Storm**

**I do not own Gotham.**

**SUMMARY:**

**After telling Gordan that she witnessed the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne, Selena is sent to live with Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth as a part of witness protection service.**

Bruce and Selina woke up the following morning by the curtains being thrown open.

"I see you're both still wearing your clothes, so I have no reason to be concerned," came the dry voice of Alfred as Bruce and Selina both blinked sleepily. Sometime in the night, Bruce had placed his arms around Selina and she had snuggled up next to him.

Bruce turned tomato red while Selina stretched in a catlike manner, working out all the kinks from sleeping so soundly.

"Good morning to you too, Alfred," was all she said before climbing over Bruce to jump out of bed and bend over in half with her fingers interlocked.

The butler only chuckled at her before announcing that breakfast would be served in fifteen minutes.

Breakfast was awkward, with the older man glancing to his ward and the young street thief every few minutes. Selina ate as much as her stomach could hold while the orhan picked at his meal.

"Hey Bruce, if you're not going to eat that, can I have it?" she suddenly piped up, her plate empty.

He looked up and stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth.

"I'm eating, I'm eating!" was the muffled response from his mouth as he crammed food in his mouth.

"Miss Selina, I took the liberty of calling a few clothing boutiques to arrange appointments for you to buy some new clothes," the butler said calmly.

"But I haven't a cent to my name!" Selina protested weakly as Bruce smiled at her.

"Consider it a gift from me," he told her. "How does nine o'clock this evening sound? It'll just be us and a few store employees- no one you'll have to worry about."

Selina felt somewhat calmed.

"And also I was thinking that maybe today we could search the online catalogs to see if there's anything that catches your eye," he continued before seeing the puzzled look on her face. "My mom has two goddaughters who visit on holidays and summer vacations- I have to put up with their endless giggling and gossip."

"And let us not forget about the time when you played fashion show with them!" Alfred teased his young ward, biting back a chuckle as he in response turned a deep cherry red.

"I kinda have to keep up with the latest styling trends so that I can understand what they're talking about," he mumbled in embarrassment.

Selina giggled.

"I think it's cute," she told him.

"I do believe that there are pictures somewhere," Alfred continued on. By now, Bruce resembled a sunburnt lobster more than the heir to the Wayne fortune.

The street thief only chuckled all the more.

After breakfast, Bruce took Selina up to his personal study and opened up his laptop, telling her that he took the liberty of asking the salespeople to pull a few items that he thought she might like. Selina was touched at his generosity and caring nature- despite the fact of not even knowing him for twenty four hours, he was already treating her like a sister.

Selina always wanted a sibling, and this is what she imagined it to be like, only better than all her wild dreams could make come true.


	5. Chapter 5

**Remembering the Storm**

**I do not own Gotham.**

**SUMMARY:**

**After telling Gordan that she witnessed the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne, Selena is sent to live with Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth as a part of witness protection service.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chappie. As per usual, read and leave a review!**

Later that evening, Alfred drove Bruce and Selina to the fancy part of Gotham's shopping district, where the girl saw that almost all of the businesses were closed for the night.

"Come now," Alfred quickly hearded the two youngsters into the first shop, which specialized in clothing for teen girls.

"Ah, welcome! You must be Bruce Wayne!" gushed a young man with a slight French accent and a big smile, coming over from behind the counter to unlock the door and let them in. once the trio was inside, he closed the blinds and led them over to a seating area. "What's your name, doll?"

"Call me Kat," she answered, liking the man's girlish nature at once.

After telling him what she liked (jeans and sneakers) and what she didn't like (lace and frills), he bustled off to find some things for her to try on.

Selina leaned back in the plush chair she was lounging in and searched the room for escapes, an old habit that refused to die hard.

Bruce saw her anxious eyes darting about and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Relax, Jean is harmless, a bit strange but harmless," he murmured softly into her ear.

Selina smiled at him and a few moments later, Jean came back with a tall stack of hangers in arm.

The girl tried on several different styles, mostly to see what cut and fit she did and didn't like. She found herself in love with skater dresses so Bruce had Jean set aside about a dozen different colors for Selina to pick from. Selina also leaned heavily towards darker colors, tripped while walking in her first pair of heels, and was asked about bras, a subject that made Bruce turn cherry red and Alfred to stutter a bit.

"Never had the need to wear one- I'm flatter than a pancake," she answered without batting an eye.

"I hate to break it to you hun, but you're at least a B cup," Jean told her. "Tell you what- I'll call the Victoria's Secret down the way and have one of their lovely little ladies come over to measure and fit you, okay?"

Selina glanced over at Bruce and Alfred, who both avoided her eyes, and nodded to Jean, who scuttled over to the phone.

After being fitted and declared a B34 cup, Selina had a dozen new bras and fresh underwear added to her cart. She almost fainted at the amount of money that Bruce spent on clothes for her at one store but scolded herself, reminding herself that he could afford to indulge her.

At one point, Selina felt like she was sleepwalking; the only thing she was aware of was Bruce's arms her shoulders as he steered her back to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Remembering the Storm**

**I do not own Gotham.**

**SUMMARY:**

**After telling Gordan that she witnessed the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne, Selena is sent to live with Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth as a part of witness protection service.**

The next thing that Selina was aware of was a door shutting softly. She sat up and discovered that she was in bed, her boots on the floor next to the side table. She took her time in observing her surroundings before climbing out of bed, feeling energized due to the little catnap she had. She went over to the window and opened it, sticking her head outside to take a whiff of cold November air.

And then something wet floated onto her nose, making her sneeze.

Selina peered up into the full moon and saw clouds had gathered and were sprinkling snow.

She scowled as she shut the window and stalked over to her bed. Peeling back the blankets, she crawled in, already feeling the wet cold on her skin, despite the fact that she was inside and warm.

"Snow," she muttered, snuggling down into the warm, dry bed. "I hate snow…"

~xoXox~

The following morning, Selina woke up to find that all of Gotham had been covered in four inches of snow. She sulked from her warm, comfy bed to the closet, where she found that Alfred had washed, pressed and hung up all her new items. She dressed herself in black jeans, a long sleeved red shirt and took up her well worn in boots before leaving the room with her jacket wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"It snowed last night," she announced upon reaching the kitchen, where Alfred was cooking and Bruce was reading the morning paper.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Bruce beamed before seeing the sulky look on the girl's face.

"It means that there are people out there who haven't got a place to cozy up for the winter," Selina muttered before plopping down into a chair and flexing her fingers.

She missed the look that Bruce and Alfred exchanged, but she did smell toast. She stood up and sauntered into the kitchen, snatching the toast just as it jumped from the toaster.

"Hey, that's mine!" whined Bruce, jumping up to chase her as she ran throughout the mansion.

"Too bad!" Selina snag out before shrieking as Bruce caught up with her. The sounds of a scuffle were heard before Bruce yelling and a _**THUD**_ rang out.

Alfred shook his head as he went to investigate, praying that nothing was broken. He bit back a chuckle at the sight that met him.

Bruce was down on the carpet with Selina on top of him, holding him down with one hand as she stuffed the piece of toast into her mouth.

"Uncle, uncle!" Bruce got out through the carpet that was currently in his face. Selina jumped up with a certain catlike grace before hoisting Bruce back up and smirking at him. "You have got to teach me how to do that."

Selina scoffed. "Why, so that next time you can turn the tables on me and jump me? I don't think so!"

Alfred chuckled at then banter between the two teenagers as they both returned to the kitchen.

"Selina?" Bruce asked over eggs and toast a few minutes later. "Do you want to help me give out coats and food to the homeless?"

The joy that crossed her face could have lit up an entire forest of Christmas trees.


	7. Chapter 7

**Remembering the Storm**

**I do not own Gotham.**

**SUMMARY:**

**After telling Gordan that she witnessed the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne, Selena is sent to live with Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth as a part of witness protection service.**

November quickly transformed into December and before Selina knew it, Alfred was asking Bruce about decorating the mansion for Christmas.

"I'd like it to be just like what mom and dad had in past years," Bruce told Alfred without looking up from his book. "Simple, yet classy and elegant."

Selina's ears perked up at the word "decorating". She had never decorated for Christmas before.

"Right then, I'll order a dozen pine trees for us to place up around the manor," Alfred stated. "And also, you and Miss Selina can go up into the attic for the decorations- I'm getting too old for that abuse on my joints!"

Bruce only nodded while Selina polished her goggles, which were perched on top of her head.

"Alfred, what did you do for past Christmases?" Selina suddenly asked.

Bruce set the book down and leapt up, a small smile on his face.

"Alfred, you don't think it's too early to start decorating, do you?" he asked with a certain joyish sparkle in his eyes.

The butler only chuckled as Bruce tugged Selina up to the fourth floor, where there was a trapdoor in the ceiling which led to the attic.

"I guess I'd better go get a ladder," Bruce muttered after trying to reach the rope to pull down the ladder.

"Allow me." And with that, Selina jumped up onto his shoulder and stabilized herself before tugging on the rope and leaping back down again. It was all so fast that Bruce didn't know what had happened until Selina was halfway up the ladder.

"Selina, wait!" he yelped, grabbing a flashlight from the hall cupboard and clambering up the ladder, finding that the attic was shrouded in darkness. He fumbled around, looking for the pull which switched on the light. He found it and pulled.

No light.

"Selina?" he called out nervously. There was a lot of boxes, trucks and other odds and ends which had wound up in the attic, some of the stuff dating back about a hundred and fifty years.

"You alright, Bruce?" Selina called out, hoisting a box of Christmas bulbs and setting it next to the ladder.

"Yeah. The light bulbs must've burnt out," Bruce told her, using the flashlight to pick his way across the attic to where Selina was wrestling with another box of Christmas bulbs.

"How many boxes of Christmas bulbs do you even have?" Selina grunted as she picked up another box and carried it over to the small pile she already had started up.

Bruce shrugged. "Well, we have six boxes of lights for the outside of the house, and I think maybe- two dozen boxes of tree ornaments?"

Selina whistled.

"You rich upper class folks take Christmas seriously!" she teased lightheartly, tripping over something and tumbling into Bruce, who grunted, dropped the flashlight and fell over. The flashlight went out when it hit the ground, leaving both Bruce and Selina surrounded by darkness.

"_**OOF!**_" grunted Selina, ending up on top of Bruce. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," grunted Bruce, waiting for Selina to get off of him.

"So the light bulb's dead?" she asked, rolling off of him. A second later, the attic was filled with light. "Bulb was loose," she explained with a small smile before returning to hunting down boxes with CHRISTMAS stamped on them.

"Oh," Bruce said stupidly, still laying there with a giant blush on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Remembering the Storm**

**I do not own Gotham.**

**SUMMARY:**

**After telling Gordan that she witnessed the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne, Selena is sent to live with Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth as a part of witness protection service.**

Bruce and Selina had fun while decorating Wayne Manor for Christmas. Selina stood on Bruce's shoulders to hang up holly and wreaths and Bruce showed her where everything went. Selina taught Bruce tricks on how to get décor into tight, impossible to reach areas and Alfred told her Christmas stories and Bruce's favorite memories of Christmas past. (Selina loved the one tale about when Bruce was four years old and ran into his parent's room to wake them up on Christmas morning at three am).

"Don't be getting any ideas!" Bruce warned her, to which she flashed an innocent smile at him.

One night two weeks before Christmas (and the night before Wayne Incorporation's Christmas gala) Bruce and Selena were in the upstairs den watching Big Hero 6, something that they started doing before bed. Watching a movie, that is.

Bruce has his arm slung loosely around Selina's shoulder and she had her head on his chest, half asleep. The boy had draped a blanket onto the girl before the movie had started, knowing that she would fall asleep before the movie ended. After the movie, he would wake her and they would go towards their respective bedrooms.

However, this night, things went differently.

Selina was so deeply asleep that she didn't wake up when Bruce nudged her gently. Instead, she knitted her hands into his sweater and smiled, her eyes shut in slumber.

He sat there, not sure of what to do. Should he stay there and wait for her to wake up, or should he shove her off the couch and make a run for it?

Finally, he came to a decision.

He leaned his head back and got comfortable. By the time morning came, he would be sore from sleeping in such an awkward position.

~xoXox~

By the time morning came, Bruce's prediction came true. He woke up with a stiff neck, glancing down at Selina, who had woke him up with a sharp poke to the ribs.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked with a yawn.

"I didn't want to disturb you," he confessed, standing and stretching out the kinks in his joints. Selina did the same, only with more acrobatics involved.

"Well… thanks," she said awkwardly, glancing at the grandfather clock on the wall and yelping. "Why did we sleep in so late?!"

Selina and Bruce both raced down to the kitchen, where Alfred was finishing reading the morning paper.

"Good morning Master Bruce, Miss Selina," he offered them with a smile, refolding the paper and handing it over to Bruce. "Pancakes or grilled cheese?"

"Pancakes?" Selina asked Bruce, who nodded, his head already buried in the paper. "Pancakes please!"

The butler made late breakfast/ late lunch and watched as the two chowed down.

"Bruce, dear God! You've got syrup on your forehead!" Selina scolded him, attacking his face with a napkin.

"Ger-off me!" Bruce got out before Selina licked her thub to remove the sticky syrup from his face.

"Alfred, tell me about how this gala is going down tonight?" Selina asked the butler while she cleaned a squirming Bruce.

"You and Master Bruce will go in, meet with the people running Wayne Incorporation until Master Bruce is of age, socialize, dance-" the butler began to say before being cut off by the girl.

"I don't know how to dance!" Selina panicked.

Bruce laughed from beneath Selina's napkin and mumbled out, "I can teach you."

Selina sighed in relief before jumping up.

"Come on- let's go practice!" she urged Bruce, pulling him away from Alfred's chocolate pudding which was desert.


	9. A Note from the Authoress

I need more ideas for this fic! Kindly message me with what you think should happen. No idea is too small, nor is it too stupid! I can really need all the help I can get!

Allanna Stone

FanFiction authoress extraordinaire


End file.
